Fanfiction
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: ONE-SHOT/—¿Fan…fiction? —Leyó la maga. —¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Lissana acercándose aún más. Lucy leyó un poco más para poder responder las dudas de todos. —Parece que es una página con historias sobre nosotros—Respondió Lucy en un susurro mientras entraba al sitio mencionado…y lo que encontró ahí la hizo enrojecer de pies a cabeza.


**_«_****_Fanfiction_**» 

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a _**

**_Hiro Mashima._**

**_Frase de hoy:_**

_El éxito de un Artista está compuesto por_

_ un 90% de sus fans un 5% de talento y un 5% de originalidad._

_**[Aclaro que no es mía, me la paso un amigo]**  
_

* * *

Cierto día en un problemático y ruidoso gremio cuyo nombre era más que conocido después de ganar el _Daimatou Enbu_ y por sus inhumanos miembros se encontraba -como era costumbre- en medio de una sus celebraciones llenas de alcohol, competencias y un Max abrazando su escoba, la cual, -como todos sabemos- al final de la fiesta terminara ensartada donde no le llega el sol al pobre mago.

—Oh, ¿Qué tienes ahí Lu-chan? —Preguntó una maga pequeña de cabello azul a su mejor amiga.

—Ah, Levy-chan, —Saludo Lucy —Lo vi en una tienda en Crocus. La encargada dijo que es una computadora portátil y muy pronto todos los magos desearían tener una, así que me decidí a comprarla.

—¿Compu, qué? —Cuestiono Natsu antes de darle un gran mordisco a una pierna de pavo y se posicionaba al lado de las magas.

—Computadora —Respondió Lucy.

Varios miembros del gremio se acercaron a la barra, donde ambas magas encendían el que a sus ojos era un extraño dispositivo. Entre ellos estaban: Erza, Gray –y junto con él, Juvia se suma al paquete- Gajeel, Wendy, Lissana y los tres exceed del gremio.

Los magos reunidos miraba expectantes a ver que ocurría después. Lucy abrió el equipo y presiono el botón con la señal de 'encendido'

—Bien —Murmuro Lucy con los ojos en la pantalla cuando la maquina encendió.

Ahora faltaba que le diera señal a la dichosa computadora. _¿Cómo dijo la encargada que lo hiciera? _Se cuestionó Lucy mentalmente.

—¿Ahora que Luce? —Pregunto Natsu con la boca llena.

—¡No hables con la boca llena! —Regaño Erza al Dragon Slayer mientras con un golpe en la cabeza lo mandaba al piso, haciendo que sus acompañantes sintieran un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

—¿Y? —Cuestiono Gray, Lucy lo miro sin entender. —¿Solo tienes que ver la pantalla de esa cosa?

—Ah, ¡Cierto! —Recordó Lucy y busco detrás del equipo un cable, el cual, tenía un brazalete en el extremo. Lucy se colocó el brazalete en la muñeca y poco después –haciendo clic en un icono de la pantalla- accedió al tan conocido _Internet. _

—¿Funciona con magia? —Pregunto Happy asombrado.

—Sip —Afirmo la maga rubia —Este brazalete toma algo de mi poder mágico y se lo transfiere al equipo dándole energía y señal para poder acceder a la red.

Los magos presentes hicieron una cara de no entender y en medio de un suspiro Lucy les explico lo mismo que la encargada le había explicado a ella, cosas como _¿Qué diablos es la 'red? _O _¿Vamos a pescar? _

Después de la breve explicación de la maga estelar los magos se encontraban emocionados y ahora no era un pequeño grupo reunido, ahora todo el gremio rodeaba a Lucy en espera de lo que haría.

—¡Busca el nombre del gremio! —Grito Natsu emocionado. Fue coreado por muchos, pidiéndola a la Heartfilia que buscara el nombre del que era su hogar y así pudieran leer lo que se decía de ellos.

—Lo hare, lo hare —Accedió Lucy riendo.

La maga movió sus dedos ágilmente por las teclas anotando _Fairy Tail _en el buscador.

—Listo —Dijo Lucy después de presionar el botón _Search._

Todos miraban emocionados, la excitación del gremio ante ese nuevo objeto era palpable en el ambiente.

Ante los ojos de los magos aparecieron múltiples noticias sobre sus destrozos, sobre sus triunfos, sobre su milagroso regreso después de siete años. Ahí estaba todo, había tanta información que incluso se sintieron algo acosados.

—Espera ahí Lucy —Dijo Erza mientras detenía la mano de la maga estelar. En la pantalla se podia leer **Fairy Tail FanFiction** Archive |** FanFiction;** Anime/Manga: **_Fairy Tail fanfiction_ **archive with over **15783 stories. Come in to read, write, review, and interact with other fans.**

—¿_Fan…fiction_? —Leyó la maga.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Lissana acercándose aún más.

Lucy leyó un poco más para poder responder las dudas de todo.

—…parece que es una página con historias sobre nosotros—Respondió Lucy en un susurro mientras entraba al sitio mencionado…y lo que encontró ahí la hizo enrojecer de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa Lu-chan? —Pregunto Levy a su amiga rubia, cuyo rostro podía camuflajearse perfectamente en el cabello de Erza.

La maga no respondió en cambio deslizo ligeramente el equipo a su amiga de cabello azul. Al ver la historia a la que Lucy había accedido comprendió el sonrojo de su amiga, y casi al instante imito su color.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto el Dragneel molesto por no entender.

Erza tomo el equipo entre sus manos y leyó en voz alta. Lucy –quien se encontraba en shock- se puso de pie de inmediato para intentar detener a la maga de armadura pero…fue demasiado tarde.

—…_el fuego abrazador de la piel de Natsu en contacto con la mía me hizo gemir de placer, lo sentí posicionarse entre mis piernas y…_—Lucy arrebato la computadora a Erza con un sonrojo mayor.

El gremio estaba en silencio ante la lectura de la corta línea, la mayoría de las mujeres tenían un claro sonrojo en la cara, mientras que todos los hombres miraban al _asexual _Natsu con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

—¿Q-Quien es la afortunada? —Pregunto Mira rompiendo el silencio.

—Lu-Lucy —Respondió Erza con los ojos en forma de espirales y un ligero hilo de sangre surgiendo de su nariz al imaginarse a sus dos amigos en esa situación.

La maga rubia no sabía cómo quitarse los ojos del gremio de encima así que busco otra historia que no tuviera absolutamente nada de contenido _NaLu,_ como los fans habían decidido llamarlos. ¡Por dios! Eran la _pareja _más popular de la dichosa página.

—¿Oh? Parece que no solo el NaLu es popular —Dijo Mira viendo significativamente a Gray y Juvia —Parece que el Gruvia también tiene muchos fans.

Juvia enrojeció y sus ojos casi se salen por el par de corazones que decidieron adornarlos. Gray…Gray por otro lado dejo su camisa a medio quitar con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro y ¿Por qué negarlo? Un ligero sonrojo adornándolo.

—¡Juvia lo sabía! ¡Es el destino que Gray-Sama y Juvia estén juntos!

—O-Oi, es-eso es solo fan fiction, no-no significa nada —Dijo el mago de hielo con voz temblorosa. Y ese pequeño comentario hizo que Juvia dejara atrás su euforia y se fuera al _rincón emo _a mover el dedo índice de forma circular murmurando sobre su trágica vida amorosa.

—¡Aquí hay algo de GaLe también! —Dijo Mira emocionada, los fans pensaban como ella. Esos lindos chicos le agradaban.

Una Levy –muy sonrojada, cabe decir- arrebato el ordenador a Mira, y con una sonrisa y brillos malvados dijo:

—¿Oh? Parece que Mira es la manzana de la discordia de la tribu Raijinshuu—Murmuro Levy alzando una ceja —¿Verdad Laxus, Freed?

Mirajane, quien había disfrutado leyendo esas _lindas y divertidas _historias escritas por los fans, ahora pensaba que ya no tenían nada de lindas y ni de divertidas. ¿Y recuerdan que había dicho que le agradaban los fans? Bueno, ya no tanto.

—Lucy, eres una pervertida —Murmuro Happy frente al equipo — Son muchos hombres para alguien tan gorda.

—¡No estoy gorda! Espera, ¿Qué? —Pregunto incrédula la maga.

Natsu se acercó ligeramente molesto y leyó los nombres de los magos que había sido emparejados con su compañera rubia. Sonrió ligeramente al ver su nombre como el número uno, pero frunció el ceño al seguir con la lista.

—¿Gray? —Bufo molesto. —¡¿Sting?! ¿Qué rayos, Lucy?

—¡No me mires así! —Se defendió la maga sonrojada. —¡No es mi culpa!

Y por el resto de la tarde siguieron burlándose de los pobre magos que tuvieron la desgracia de caer en las garras de ese fandom. ¡Incluso había uno de Max y su escoba! Ese ya era el colmo…o eso creían.

—¡¿GRATSU?! —Gritaron Natsu y Gray mientras se alejaban lo más posible el uno del otro.

El gremio quedo en un shock aun mayor que cuando leyeron sobre el NaLu, ya que ese lo consideraban muy obvio, pero ¡¿Gratsu?!

—Na-Natsu —Tartamudeo una Lucy sonrojada —N-No sabía que bateabas para ese lado.

—¡No es lo que piensa Luce! —Se defendió el Dragneel moviendo las manos desesperadamente.

—Eso no es lo que dice aquí Salamander —Dijo Gajeel mientras le mostraba otra historia más al Dragneel.

—¡¿NATING?! —Y de nuevo hubo un silencio general.

Muy bien, una cosa era que emparejaran a Natsu y Gray, -aunque el Lyon x Gray lo consideraban más probable- y otra muy distinta era hacer una fanfic _yaoi _que comprometiera al que hasta hace unas horas consideraban el más asexual del gremio, con el narcista mago rubio del gremio rival.

En medio del –ahora callado gremio- Lucy cerro la computadora, se levantó lentamente y la estrello contra la pared más cercana hasta hacerla pedazos. Natsu quemo los restos, Juvia los apago, Gray los congelo, Erza le clavo espadas y Freed hizo que sus runas lo hicieran explotar. ¿Quién necesita tecnología? ¿Quién necesita acosadores fans que escriben toda clase de historias sin importar si perturbaran al protagonista o no? Bueno, Fairy Tail no. Bueno sí, bueno…no, bueno…sí pero no. ¡Agh! Muy complicado.

Dentro de toda la confusión ante las múltiples parejas formadas, muchas de ellas muy –_demasiado- _extrañas, todos en el gremio compartían un mismo pensamiento:

_¿Qué rayos se fumaban los fickers al momento de escribir?_

* * *

En una esquina, dentro de una casa en Magnolia se podía ver a una chica castaña sonriendo ligeramente envuelta en una manta, observando la pantalla de computadora, la cual, era la única que iluminaba el lugar. Sus ojos marrones ocultos tras ese par de gafas re-leian el escrito que acaba de terminar.

Dando ligeros clics ingreso a Fanfiction donde publicaba sus obras sobre el gremio que admiraba incluso antes que desaparecieran.

Ahí, en esa pagina que tenia de cabeza a Fairy Tail, ella era conocida como Bliis, una de las tantas fans que escribia sobre ese destructivo gremio.

Guardo el archivo en el que habia estado trabajando y dando clic en _publish _subio otra nueva, loca y algo estúpida historia al fandom del gremio.

—A ver que piensan sobre esto Fairy Tail. —Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa, para después, cerrar el ordenador frente a ella, quedando completamente a oscuras.

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Alguien entro a leer esta rareza? xDD **

**Okey, lo se, se que _deberia_ estar actualizando mis otros fics en vez de andar por ahi escribiendo OneShots ñom ñom x3**

**Pero es queee ¡Agh! D: ¡Estoy llena de proyectos escolares por todas partes! T_T Apenas tengo un respiro, de hecho todavia tengo que hacer uno más y ya me pase dos dias de la fecha de entrega :p Los Maestros no entienden que los estudiantes somos seres humanos Dx **

**Ejem, me desvie. **

**Espero que les gustara esta historia, surgio de un sueño la verdad :33 Aunque, en mi sueño se veia mejor, no me gusto como me quedo en fanfic :l Creo que pudo haber quedado mejor :I **

**Como sea, si les gusto dejenme un review, siempre me pongo feliz cuando recibo uno nuevo c: Mas con historias tan fumadas como esta xDD!**

**...y creo que es todo (Estupida tarea ¬¬) **

**-Nos leemos- **

**Cada vez que te vas sin dejar review TV Tokyo **

**deja de transmitir un anime :'c **


End file.
